Too Cool For School
by PsychoSeraphJei
Summary: Song fic based on that song from Scary Movie. Pietro Explains in song why he's so good with the ladies and expresses his feelings towards Slash...


Disclaimer: I…own…NOTHING! Buwahahahahaha! You can't sue me you can't sue me! Hahahahahaha! Danni's mine, She's Allllll mine! You can't touch me I'm invincible! Hahahahahahahahaa! *is carried off to live with Wanda*  
  
Pietro: Oh great…she wigged out again. Yay, now I get all the Pixie Stix and Amp I want!   
  
A/N: *Comes back wearing a Straight Jacket that 'Somehow' Managed to get untied* hehe…they can't get me…  
  
Pietro: Aw damnit…she's back…  
  
A/N: That's right, my hyper little friend! Don't worry, Spaz, you'll be happy to know that tonight's fic is a compliment to you and your abnormally huge Ego.  
  
Pietro: All Right! That's the Stuff!  
  
A/N: Argh…I wish you'd stop saying that. Reminds me of Hostess snack cakes.  
  
Pietro: Okay fine…this fic is Sponsored by Hostess! (aka, it's the stuff)  
  
A/N: You're an idiot. You know that?  
  
Pietro: Thank you, I try.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Too Cool for School  
  
It was yet another Boring Saturday Night at the Brotherhood house. Lance, Fred, and Todd, of course, had no dates. Pietro on the other hand was out on what had to be the 6th date that week with Danni Creed. He had just dropped her off at the X-Mansion and made his way home, drunk with happiness and smelling of women's perfume.  
  
Lance took one look at him as he strutted through the door and rolled his eyes.   
  
"So, you and Danni have 'Fun?'"  
  
Pietro grinned widely and plopped down on the couch next to Todd, smoothing his ruffled hair back to perfection. Todd looked up from Nightmare on Elm Street that was playing on TV to look at Pietro in a bit of disgust.  
  
"Yo, Pietro. Why is it that you get all the chicks, man? Where'd you learn to do that, yo?"  
  
Pietro grinned, if possible, wider. He jumped up from the couch and faced Todd, Fred, and now Lance as he sat down in the arm chair.   
  
"It's because I'm perfect! I'm…Too cool for school!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Fred asked, curious.  
  
Pietro felt this was the right time to burst out in song, changing the lyrics to give his ego a quick boost.  
  
"I walk alone under the big city lights.   
  
I always know just when the time is right.  
  
I never show what I'm thinking but I keep it inside  
  
'cuz I'm Too Cool for School!  
  
"I come alive when the sun goes down.  
  
I get it right, you know I'm always down.  
  
I've got One eye open and my ear to the ground  
  
'cuz I'm Too Cool for School!  
  
"I'm an operator  
  
I'm a real player--"  
  
"And if we mess with him, we know we'll never win." Todd added, dejectedly. Pietro nodded enthusiastically, continuing.  
  
"I'm an Instigator  
  
Enemy eliminator  
  
And when I knock you better…  
  
You better let me in!  
  
"I've got my own way  
  
Of getting things done.  
  
I'm always looking out  
  
For number one!  
  
"Don't Try to beat me  
  
Cuz I've already won  
  
And I'm Too Cool for School!  
  
"I'm an Operator!  
  
I'm a Real Player!"  
  
Pietro paused, waiting for Todd to fill in the next line.  
  
"And if I mess with him, I know I'll never win."  
  
"I'm and instigator!  
  
Enemy eliminator!  
  
And I'm Too Cool for School!  
  
"And when I knock you better…  
  
You better let me in!  
  
"I walk alone under the big city lights.   
  
I always know just when the time is right.  
  
I never show what I'm thinking but I keep it inside  
  
'cuz I'm Too Cool for School!  
  
"Because I'm Too cool for school!" Pietro sat down and grinned at the Brotherhood. "Because I'm too cool for school."  
  
Lance scowled at the hyperactive speed demon.  
  
"Pietro, you're an idiot, you know that?" Unfortunatly, Pietro's ego was so greatly inflated that being called an idiot only made him laugh.  
  
"Thank you, Lancey. I try."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro: Hold up! This fic Actually implied Sexual content! You implied I got some!  
  
A/N: Actually, I implied that you were in love, but I guess you could take it like that…  
  
Pietro: Yeahyeahyeahlovewhatever I actually got some in a fic that wasn't Slash!  
  
A/N: O.o I'll pretend I didn't hear that.  
  
Pietro: Which reminds me, if you get written about in a fic in which you screw another guy, but in reality you'd puke at the thought, would that be considered rape?  
  
A/N: Umm…I'm not sure…  
  
Pietro: Just WAIT till I get a lawyer…. 


End file.
